Express $0.5108$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.5108$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{8}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{5108}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $5108$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{5108}{10000}$